


Not Letting You Go

by Scarletbelle87



Series: Spellbound [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbelle87/pseuds/Scarletbelle87
Summary: Finally together, you and Kaiba embark on your journey together of life, love and everything else. Part 3 of Spellbound. It's best to read parts 1 and 2 before this.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Spellbound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Not Letting You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is the final part of the Spellbound series of one shots. I really hope you guys enjoy it :)

The morning sun streamed in through the large glass walls. The drapes were open allowing the warmth to engulf the bed in which you and Kaiba lay. The rays falling on your bare back, warming your skin.

The covers were tossed carelessly over the two of you, hardly preserving your modesty. Kaiba had his arm around you, lightly tracing his fingertips along your spine as you lay against him. His other arm folded under his head, a gentle tug at the corner of his lips as he stared out at the blue sky over Domino.

In the weeks that you and Kaiba had been seeing each other, things progressed quickly. Neither of you were ever slaves to your urges, but you had never experienced a passion like this either. You loved having him around and he was now a frequent sight in your apartment, often spending the night as he had just done.

You nuzzled closer, kissing his jaw. The faint traces of aftershave still lingered on his skin.

“Come work at Kaiba Corp.” Kaiba broke the comfortable silence but neither of you moved an inch.

You had been enjoying life free of any obligations. Your divorce settlement had kept you well secure but you were itching to be challenged again.

You huffed a laugh. “This again, Seto?” 

“It’s a good opportunity, you can’t deny that,” he said.

“I’m not. Kaiba Corp.  _ would _ be an amazing opportunity, but where would you put me? I like building something from the ground up and that’s what I want to do. Find a fledgling business and grow it. Besides,” you said drawing patterns on his chest, “it’s a bit soon to make such big decisions. You don’t know if you’re going to get tired of me just yet.”

“Not going to happen,” he scoffed, placing a kiss on your head.

It felt like a great deal of time had passed since you first met at the Gala and even more had transpired since, and it all led to this. You could not remember a time when you were ever this relaxed or happy with anyone. 

Even to Kaiba, who had not been unhappy with Keiko, he could feel a difference in this relationship. It was easy being together. What was more surprising to him was how easily you kept up with his thoughts. It was nice having someone with which he could have meaningful conversations.

You let out a deep, contented sigh. “This is so perfect right now. I wish we could lie here all day.”

“We could, but I don’t think we would  _ just _ lie here.” Kaiba smirked looking down at you.

You chuckled. “Hmm sounds nice, but I've been summoned by my family today.”

“Summoned?” Kaiba quizzed with a cocked brow.

“Sounds ominous, doesn’t it?” You laughed. The gentle chime of your laughter had become his favourite sound when he first heard it at the gala, and now he loved it even more because it was just for him.

“Hm.” It was all the response he gave you. He had other thoughts on his mind. “I want you to meet Mokuba.”

You propped your head up on your hand, your elbow resting on the soft pillow and gazed down into his eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, and I've met your nieces. I think it's only fair and as I remember it, didn’t they say something about Seto Kaiba being with you?” He grinned smugly.

You snorted. “Well if my nieces think so, it must be true.” You closed your eyes trying to will away the memory. “I can’t believe you remember that, it was mortifying.”

“I don’t think so.”

You shook your head at the beautiful man lying with you. “When?”

“Tonight.”

“I’d love to.”

You soon found herself at the door to your parent’s home. You took a deep breath and steeled yourself for what was to come. You felt better knowing you would meet Kaiba at the mansion afterwards, it gave you the strength to face the onslaught that you was certain awaited you.

The key was slotted into the lock and with a turn, the door was open. You knocked before stepping into the large foyer and closed the door. At that moment your sister came bounding at you, hugging you from behind.

“You’re finally here. Took you forever.”

“Gina, what are you doing here? And where is everyone?” you asked pulling away from her embrace.

“Everyone’s around the pool. The girls wanted to come through for a swim,” Gina informed you.

“Ah, I thought I was here for a reprimand.” You chuckled.

“Oh you are. I overheard them talking, mom is ready to tear you a new one.”

“Then why are you so happy?” you asked as you wrapped an arm around Gina’s shoulder who held you around the waist.

“Because I haven’t seen you in a while and I want you to dish the dirt.” Gina grinned.

“Gossip? Tsk tsk, sister.”

“Oh please, it’s Seto Kaiba and it’s not like you two are hiding or anything.”

“Fine.” You resigned yourself to your fate and you two made your way through the house and out onto the patio where your parents sat at the table enjoying drinks while they watched the two little girls splash around in the clear blue pool.

You crouched beside the water and waited for your nieces to notice your arrival which did not take long.

“Annie!” they cried with broad grins and swam to you, splashing water everywhere as they did.

“Whoa, easy there! I still have to wear this later,” you said to the two excitable children.

“Sorry,” the older of the two said.

“It’s quite alright.” You unhooked your aviators off your shirt and put them on, trying to see a little better through the brightness reflected off the water.

“Where are you going Annie?” the younger girl asked.

“I’m meeting a friend.”

“Can we come?” Her cherubic face brightened by her wide-eyed plea.

“We’ll see.” You smiled. You stood up and made your way to your parents while the two little girls swam away.

“Hi Mom, Dad,” you greeted respectfully before pulling out a chair and sitting with them. Gina narrowed her eyes at the three of you, contemplating how good an idea it was to join the table. She decided she could not throw her sister to the lions and sat opposite you with a small smile.

You were grateful to Gina for the effort but you had no problem facing your parents by yourself. After all, you had often dealt with much worse at work.

“Hello honey,” your father greeted back.

“Would you like one of Mom’s cocktails?” Gina asked.

“Definitely not. I still have to drive.” You laughed knowing how strong they would be. You noticed your mother’s lips press into a thin line. “So why did you guys want to see me?”

You knew it was best to just rip off the band-aid and get this over with. The sooner you were done here, the sooner you could be back with Kaiba.

“Perhaps we should go inside to discuss this,” your father suggested. The sound of metal scraping against brick assaulted your ears as the chairs were pushed back and the three of you walked back into the house, leaving Gina outside to watch over the girls.

You followed your parents into your father’s study and closed the door behind you as you were instructed. The room smelled like it always had growing up, of furniture polish and rich leather.

Your mother seated herself elegantly on one of the leather chairs while your father leaned against his large wooden table. You hovered between them and the door.

“We wanted to talk to you about the divorce,” your father said patiently.

“There’s nothing to talk about. It’s done. It’s been done for a while,” you said evenly.

“I understand that, but it is never too late to work things out.” Your father did not seem as comfortable talking about this as he tried to let on.

“It is Dad.”

A loud aggravated sigh was heard from your mother. “We do not believe in divorce in this family. Call Hiro and work it out,” she said harshly.

“I’m sorry what?!”

“This divorce isn’t right and you know it. It’s not how we raised you,” your mother fumed.

“You do realise that Hiro served me right?” You frowned. “What did you want me to do?”

“Say no, try to work it out,” your mother insisted.

“You’re delusional if you think that would have worked. And you know what? I did the best I could for myself in that situation,” you said tersely, pointing at yourself.

“Yes, for yourself! And don’t think we haven’t seen you traipsing around town with Seto Kaiba!” your mother yelled, throwing civility out the window.

“Well shouldn’t you be happy about that? You just want a name to drop isn’t that right?” You looked between your parents. “That’s what this is about after all. You know, maybe marriage should be about more than just money and power. My marriage to Hiro was business and now you’ve lost an important connection. One to keep us in the right social circles while dad rebuilds the company. I did my duty without complaint but maybe I’m tired. Maybe I deserve better, and maybe Seto Kaiba is the one I can have better with!”

Your mother angrily shot to her feet. "You can't just-"

"Can't just what?! Tell me what I can't do?!" You snapped, advancing on her.

"Abandon your family, be selfish!" She screeched.

"Selfish?! You want to talk to me about being selfish. What do you call making me marry Hiro?" You raged. 

“Calm down,” your father said sternly as he moved between the two of you. “You are both right. Honey, we don’t abandon our commitments and we do need that connection to remain intact. I understand it was not your fault, but you need to go back to Hiro.”

You opened your mouth to argue but quickly closed it, taking a deep breath instead. You felt the anger ebb away as you focussed on the fact that you were free and no one could really change that.

“No,” you said calmly. “This is your mess, not mine. I did what I had to but now I’m happy. So if you will excuse me, I’m meeting up with Seto and I don’t want to be late.” You turned around and strode out of the room, leaving your parents fuming inside. You pulled out your phone and dialled Kaiba who had answered quickly. “Hey Seto, I’m done here earlier than expected do-”

You were cut off as two damp blurs ran at you.

“Can we come with you now?” your younger niece asked. You had the phone in your hand as you looked down at the two towel wrapped bundles hugging your legs. You could not help but chuckle at them and put the phone back to your ear as Gina arrived to rescue you.

“Um, Seto?” you asked to check if he was still on the line.

“I heard that,” he said lowly, his voice making your heart beat a little faster. “Have you eaten?”

“What?”

“Have you eaten?” he repeated, slowly.

“No,” you answered in a singsong voice wondering where he was going with this.

“Bring them along, we’ll get lunch then drop them off on the way to the manor.”

“Are you sure?” you asked.

“I never say anything I don’t mean,” he replied. You rolled your eyes, stifling a giggle. You were not sure why, but you enjoyed his intensity.

“Okay, I’ll see you at my place.” You hung up and looked at the two little girls who wore expectant expressions. “Okay munchkins, get dressed. Gina I’ll drop them off at your place.”

You opened the door to your apartment allowing the girls to run in ahead of you. They made a beeline for the balcony as they always did, enjoying the sights and sounds of the ocean.

“Be careful you two,” you warned as you stepped out behind them. Despite the altercation with your parents, you were in a great mood. The calmness and happiness you had been feeling since the day at the beach when Kaiba found you, could not be dulled.

You leaned against the railing looking down at the beach bar that you now visited frequently. The memory of Kaiba sipping your drink still brought a smile to your face. It was the events afterwards that made your heart stutter.

You had abandoned your drink and invited him up to your apartment. You still remembered how frantically your heart beat in your chest when you held his hand and pulled him onto the balcony. It was private enough but more than that it was beautiful, and you did not yet want to say goodbye to the sun.

Kaiba had had enough of waiting for you. He felt like he had been waiting his whole life. He cupped your face with both his hands and gazed into your eyes as he lowered his lips to yours. The surge of electricity between you was unlike anything you had ever felt. You knew right then that those were the lips you wanted to kiss eternally.

Many firsts were exhausted that day. The thoughts of the bedroom still made your belly tingle.

“What are you thinking about?” Your niece’s voice brought you crashing to the present.

“Oh, nothing.” You smiled. Just then there was a knock at the door and you were thankful for the interruption.

You ushered the girls inside and hurried to open the door. Kaiba stood there with two large flat square boxes in his hand. He leaned in and kissed you sweetly as he entered making the little girls giggle.

“Pizza. You’re going to be popular,” you said to him as you closed the door.

"I know," he said with a playful smugness as he placed the boxes on the kitchen counter.

You instructed the girls to wash up and placed plates, glasses and the pizza boxes on the dining table. You plated a few slices for them getting a little sauce on your finger, but before you could do anything about it, Kaiba was there grasping your hand. He brought your finger to his mouth and you felt his warm tongue against your skin as he sucked the sauce off. You thought your knees would buckle right there.

With twinkling eyes, he released you. You were locked in his gaze, heat creeping up your neck but the sound of footsteps broke the spell.

You and Kaiba took your seats and were immediately joined by your nieces, the older of the two sitting down and tucking in without a second thought. The younger, however, looked between you and Kaiba. He seemed nice to her, so she walked straight to him and attempted to climb up onto his lap.

Both you and Kaiba were taken aback by this, but he picked the little girl up and sat her on his thigh.

"Baby, don't you want to sit on your own chair?" You asked her.

"She's fine here," Kaiba answered instead. You could not really believe what you were seeing. Granted you did not know every side of him as well as you would like to just yet, but this felt out of character somehow. He had the best and biggest in Domino trembling in his presence, yet now he sat with your niece on his lap while they ate pizza of all things.

Back at the gala you sensed there was more to him, maybe it was more than you could ever have imagined.

After a long afternoon of indulging the girls, you and Kaiba ensured they were safely back with Gina before he drove back to the mansion.

"You were really great with them," you said with a smile as you looked out the window at the scenery flashing by.

"You sound surprised." He kept his eyes focussed on the road.

"A little to be honest," you admitted, turning to look at him.

He chuckled. "You shouldn't be. I raised Mokuba and grew up in an orphanage." Kaiba never understood why he always said more to you without hesitation than he ever did to anyone else.

"I suppose that's true." You let the topic drop. Together, you had had a good day so far and did not want to be the one to upset the mood by asking uncomfortable questions.

"You don't have to do that," Kaiba said looking down at you.

"Do what?"

"You can ask me anything." He turned his gaze back to the road.

You smiled to yourself. You would have to get used to his mind reading abilities.

"How did your summoning go?" he asked.

"Not great. I knew what they wanted to talk about. They are upset about the divorce."

"Why?" Kaiba frowned.

"Because they arranged my marriage to Hiro. It was an alliance between the families and now they want me to go back to him. They haven't accepted that the divorce is final," you said with a shrug.

"Well they better get used to it," Kaiba said lowly placing his hand on your thigh, "because I'm not letting you go."

You beamed at his words and threaded your fingers through his. It felt like heat radiated from his touch.

You started with a powerful attraction to each other when neither of you could have the other, but now, as Kaiba showed you different parts of him, bit by bit, you were falling in love with him. It was nothing you had experienced before and it was both exhilarating and a little terrifying.

Now, as you two drove to the mansion in silence, a small smile played on your lips. You had Kaiba’s little profession playing in your mind. He noticed but said nothing.

A short while later, the car pulled up to the house. The large metal gates swung open and Kaiba drove up the driveway, parking in front of the grand house. You got out of the car and he waited in front of it for you, holding your hand in his as he led you to the door.

Your breath was taken away when you stepped into the house. It was even more magnificent on the inside than it was on the outside.

It was then that a tall, handsome, black-haired young man walked out from what you assumed to be the lounge given what you could see of the room. Mokuba had a friendly smile on his face.

"I thought I heard you."

"Mokuba," he said by way of greeting. He introduced you to his younger brother and as always, you just loved the way he said your name.

"Nice to meet you." He looked from his brother to you.

"You too," you said extending your hand. Mokuba took it for the briefest of seconds before pulling you into a quick hug. You were a little taken aback by the familiarity.

"So I've had the staff set up coffee in the dining room," Mokuba said as he draped an arm over your shoulders and led you away. You looked over your shoulder at Kaiba who shook his head but you could tell he was amused.

Mokuba pulled out a chair for you then took the opposite seat and waited for Kaiba to join you both. You had always heard stories about Mokuba, the confident, charismatic younger Kaiba. Now that you had met him, you could not believe how warm his personality was. You did not really know him yet, but you already liked him.

"Mokuba what did you do?" Was the first thing Kaiba asked when he sat down. He looked at all the cakes and pastries on the table. It was not just coffee, it was more like a high tea for a much larger group.

"I thought we could impress her just a little." Mokuba grinned, winking at you.

"She's barely been here five minutes and you're already putting the moves on my girl."

You could not help chuckling at the two of them. This was yet another side to Kaiba that you were introduced to. He was so different around Mokuba. The banter between the brothers was entertaining and endearing, it made you want to have Mokuba around a lot more.

Mokuba liked you before he even met you. He saw the subtle changes in his brother since meeting you. Just your name could erase the ever-present scowl from his features. This was the love he always wanted Seto to have. 

He watched the two of you interact while you all ate and chatted. The way neither of you could seem to go too long without a little touch, the way Kaiba's eyes softened when he looked at you, the way you would smile to yourself whenever you stole glances at him. It was clear to Mokuba that you two were in love. He knew his brother would not say it but he hoped you would.

"You know, I think everything changed around here after Seto met you," Mokuba said when the topic had somehow moved onto how you had met.

"You're not the first person to say that to me." You took a sip from your coffee cup and placed it back on the saucer with a soft clink.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked, eyes boring into yours.

"Keiko came to see me at my office after you left her," you informed.

"What?" Kaiba growled.

"She blamed me. Said everything changed after you met me so I must have said something. Relax Seto," you said seeing the look on his face. "She was just upset. I haven't seen her since then."

"She was nice enough, but not what Seto needed," Mokuba said offhandedly.

"Mokuba." Kaiba levelled his stern gaze at this brother.

"What? It's true." Mokuba drained his cup and stood up. "I have a few things to do so I’m going to leave you two alone. Don't leave without saying goodbye."

"I won't." You laughed.

You watched Mokuba leave the room and heard his footfalls as he ran up the stairs.

"Excuse him." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I think he's great. You're lucky," you said kindly, caressing his cheek. He held your hand and pressed his lips to your fingers.

He pushed out his chair and held his hand out to you.

"Come with me."

You placed your hand in his and allowed him to lead you away from the dining room. 

You entered his large bedroom, the gauzy curtains billowing lightly in the afternoon breeze. The room was warm with the balcony doors open, allowing the summer heat in.

He closed the door behind him and watched you as you were drawn to the balcony. You loved feeling the sun kiss your skin, it was something he noticed early on. He smiled, enraptured by you with your eyes closed and your face towards the heavens.

Kaiba stepped up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You made him feel alive. It was as if everything before you was dull, colourless.

“It’s beautiful out here,” you said looking over the green gardens.

“It is.” He kissed the skin below your ear.

“You’re not even looking.” You laughed.

“I am,” he said staring down at you. 

You turned around in his arms linking yours around his neck. Standing on tiptoes you pressed your lips to his. In an instant, he was kissing you back. Your lips moving together, his tongue seeking permission to deepen your embrace. Your hearts raced from your sensuous connection. Kaiba forced you backwards, pinning you against the balcony railing with his body. You could feel the effect this kiss had on him.

Not wanting to lose control while you were so exposed and give the servants a show, you broke the kiss but still held onto him.

Kaiba brushed your hair away from your face, tenderly tucking it behind your ear. You leaned into his touch, revelling in the affection he showed you. He kept your body trapped against his.

“So…” you said with a smile.

“Hm.”

“You’re not letting me go, huh?” you teased playfully.

“I don’t plan to. No,” he said lowly.

“Well Seto Kaiba, I think I like the sound of that,” you said with a flirtatious smirk, “Because I think I love you.”

“You think?” His eyes danced with mirth.

“I’m pretty darn sure.” You chuckled.

Kaiba crushed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss, trying to show you what those words meant to him. You were both lost in your bubble, happy to finally have your once in a lifetime love.

**Author's Note:**

> The nieces call RC "annie" because I know first hand that initially kids mispronounce a lot of words and sometimes they stick forever lol  
> So annie = aunty/aunt
> 
> If you guys would like to, feel free to check out my Tumblr Scarletbelle


End file.
